


Visit

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, M/M, Very old work, and my first "fade-to-black" eyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel





	Visit

Sniper would never have admitted it, but he was worried. An entire day had gone by, and he hadn’t seen BLU’s Spy at all. He’d seen his own team’s Spy running across the battlefield, and once or twice he thought he’d seen a glimpse of someone cloaking around a corner, but even this was unsettling. Normally, the BLU Spy would have “visited” Sniper in his nest at least a dozen times, the outcome depending upon whether or not the Frenchman reached him before the odd scent of his cigarettes warned Sniper of his presence. Without those intrusions, the day had been almost boring - well, as boring as a war where nobody died could be.

Sniper was relaxing in the break room, watching Demoman drunkenly attempt to instruct Scout in the ways of Scottish drinking songs, when a familiar waft of Turkish spices passed his nose. He turned his head, reflexively tightening for battle, but saw nothing. A smooth pair of lips, the cigarette apparently removed, brushed his own mouth gently. He sputtered, and heard a hushed, dark chuckle from behind him. “Careful, mon amour, “ it whispered, amused. “We wouldn’t want your teammates finding me here, oui?” Sniper started, frantically covering his darkening blush from the drunken warbling in the corner. When it seemed his team wasn’t watching, Sniper stood and slowly made his way out to his van, hearing carefully muffled footsteps only a few paces behind. He smiled slowly.


End file.
